


Epiphany

by Themaagoo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, late night, logan texts using punctuation, long distance, text fic, there's not really much to tag i mean it's 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaagoo/pseuds/Themaagoo
Summary: Logan has a late-night realisation while reading through some old journals
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Epiphany

Patton wakes up to his phone lighting his room with a string of rapid-fire text messages. He doesn’t have to check the screen to know who it is, there’s only one person he knows who texts that fast. He lies there for a moment, letting it light up his ceiling and dance across the plastic glow in the dark stars that cover his room.

He doesn’t let his phone sit for long though, as his brain functions start slowly trickling in he feels his heart patter, and his hand is reaching to read the messages almost before he’s decided to answer. Not that there was any real chance of him ignoring it he supposes. The time flashes across the display for a moment before he unlocks it, and he winces, though he can’t actually bring himself to be upset.

**[3:07] Lo, it’s three in the morning**

**[3:07] Why are you awake?**

[3:08] I was tidying my room.

[3:08] I have found an old journal entry I wish to discuss with you.

**[3:10] you kept a diary?**

[3:10] Journal.

[3:10] A diary is for recording events as they occur, a journal is for exploring ideas and future concepts you wish to try someday.

**[3:12] okay**

**[3:13] you kept a journal??**

[3:13] I still do.

[3:13] This journal is from middle school, first semester.

[3:13] We met during the period I was writing this.

[3:13] There is an important entry I wish to discuss if you are ready.

**[3:14] Okay, hit me**

[3:14] Absolutely not!

[3:14] I have no desire to do you harm, and we are not even currently in the same city .

[3:14] I am unsure as to why you would suggest this, as violence is something we both agree is counter to a healthy relationship.

[3:14] Is this one of those ‘kinks’ I have heard spoken about?

**[3:14] No!**

[3:14] This is still however, an unusual and impractical time to bring this up.

[3:14] We are not within proximity of each other, and were discussing an unrelated subject matter.

**[3:14] It’s just a saying!!**

**[3:15] It means tell me about it**

[3:15] Ah.

[3:15] Then I shall continue with the previous discussion point.

[3:15] I have examined the journal entry as objectively as possible, from all sides and potential meanings, and have come to a conclusion.

[3:15] I believe that at the time of writing, I was in love with you.

Patton blinks at his phone, once, twice, and yes; it still says that. His thumb hovers over the call button, unsure of how to even begin to reply, but certain that it isn’t a conversation to have over text. Logan is with his parents for the holidays, but he knows that Logan’s room is well soundproofed from his drumming phase when he was thirteen. He hits call. It barely even rings before Logan picks up.

“Lo,” Patton says carefully, measuring each word before he says it. the silence on the other end of the phone is quiet and expectant. “We’ve been dating for three years.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine his journal entry was just an entire page of him gushing about this new boy he's met and how he'd like to spend his life with him or something  
> Logan's just a huge nerd who is sad he could have dated his boyfriend even sooner 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the fic tho! Leave a comment if you can I love to hear back from y'all hope you're doin all right out there :)
> 
> also see more from me on Tumblr @itsfrenchfornothankyou


End file.
